Solace in Your Massive Arms
by lipsticknguns
Summary: A lot of Dean and Sam cuddling. Fluff, humor, and angst. Short.


**Author's Note:**** ~1000 words. **Story focused on cuddling with some humor and a tiny bit of angst. Can be seen as Wincest or just general brotherly love, because the brothers are so close that even the most suggestive parts could be thought of as normal behavior. Enjoy, and please comment with your thoughts!

**Solace in Your Your Massive Arms**

Dean wakes with a gasp, heart beating rapidly and fingers grasping at the sheets on the motel bed. He pushes the sheets away, breathing deeply, and looks around the moonlit room. The thin drapes on the window near his bed are pushed open, and leaves and unobstructed view of the full moon in the clear night sky. Everything seems to be tinged slightly blue, and the room is freezing.

To Dean's left, Sam's on his stomach, his huge self sprawled out all over the other bed, one arm draping down the side of the bed and fingertips just brushing the floor. He's breathing softly, mouth slightly open, and his hair is curling over his ears and neck and it _doesn't_ make Dean want to brush them away so he can feel the curls slip through his fingers. It _doesn't_. His face is pressed into the pillow, facing Dean. Safe.

Dean feels his pulse slowing down and tries to calm himself, releasing the fists his fingers have made. He rubs his hand over his face, and glares at Sam for being a gigantic idiot that keeps him worried all the damn time. The last hunt had been a pretty simple one, but ended up with both of them bloody and almost unconscious just because Sam couldn't follow one stupid order. Seriously, the little bitch didn't even deserve all of the time and energy Dean spent fretting over him.

Over on the other bed, Sam stirs, as if he can sense Dean's disgruntled eyes on him. His eyes flutter open and he lifts his head up a little. "Dean?"

"What?" He grumbles.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing," he mutters. "Go back to sleep."

Sam sighs, ignoring his order and lifts his head up further. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Get your ass back to sleep, Sam." The last thing he wanted was to discuss his nightmares with the person who played a starring role in them. And usually ended up dead. Stupid, annoying little brother. Well, technically, stupid, annoying, friggin' _huge_ little brother.

"You know I can't sleep if you're up," Sam complains, pushing his giant self up onto his elbows.

Dean rolls his eyes and pointedly drops back down onto his bed and turns around so he has his back to Sam. He throws the sheets over himself so all that's sticking out is his sleep-mussed hair. His seriously _sexy _sleep-mussed hair. "There, now, shut up," he groans.

He can practically feel Sam glaring holes into his back. "No."

"_Sam,_" he whines.

"Get over here. Now."

_Huh? _Dean wriggles around, and pulls the sheets off of his face until he can focus his confused sleep-bleary green eyes on his brother. "What?"

Sam lets out a puff of breath, irritated. "You heard me. Come here." He lifts up the sheets, a clear invitation into his bed.

"Dude, seriously?" Dean mumbles into his pillow, annoyed. "I am _not _cuddling with you." What did Sam think he was, some kind of teddy bear?

"It helps with the nightmares, doesn't it? But if you don't want to, then fine." Sam lowers his sheets.

Before the sheets could return to their original spot, Dean was across the room in a flash and in said spot in the blink of an eye. He knows there's probably a huge grin spreading across Sam's face above him, so he huffs and buries his face into Sam's gigantic chest, where it's all warmth and soft cotton over firm muscle.

"Not a word," he growls in the most masculine voice he can muster up, despite his current unmanly situation. Sam was probably grinning even wider, the stupid asshole. With his stupid face and stupid dimples that were stupid. "And no smiling, either."

Sam chuckles, and his humungous arms quickly wrap around Dean, pulling him in closer to the abnormally intense heat that is Sam. Dean's already feeling sleep draw closer. Sam pushes him in so his face is tucked in against Sam's throat, the smell of Sam's shampoo strong and making Dean even drowsier. Dean snakes his arms tightly around Sam and pushes his leg between Sam's.

"You know you're freakishly huge, right, Sammy?"

Sam doesn't answer, just presses his lips to Dean's tousled hair and pushes his hips snug against Dean's.

"Sammy?" His voice is coming out slurred and sleepy now.

"Yeah?"

"Don' wan' you to leave again," he murmurs.

He feels Sam inhale sharply and the hands soothing his back stop momentarily. Did he say something wrong? He raises his head up to see Sam's face, but Sam cups his neck and pushes him back into place. His thumb strokes restlessly over Dean's neck.

"Yeah, okay, Dean," Sam whispers. He places more soft kisses into Dean's hair and then tilts Dean's head so Dean's neck is exposed. Sam moves his head down to press his lips to Dean's throat, right over his Adam's apple. Dean feels a warmth expanding in his chest. Sammy's not going to leave. He's going to stay.

Sam's massive body is covering him everywhere. The warmth of Sam's arms around his sides, Sam's hands on his back, hips pressed to his own, and a leg covering his is almost too much to bear. Being wrapped up in Sam is like, the best thing _ever_. Sam pulls the sheets tightly over them. Dean doesn't really understand why. Sam produces enough heat to keep an entire country warm. He doesn't even remember why he was protesting against this before. Obviously, encased in Sam's gigantic limbs is where he belongs. He feels sleep coming over him and can't help mumbling out, "_Love you, Sammy."_

He hears Sam chuckle again, which feels like a rumble from where he's tucked into Sam's neck. He falls into a sort of trance, where all he can sense is the warmth of Sam's body pressed over him, the thump of Sam's heartbeat, slow and steady, and Sam's hand's, rubbing his back.

He barely catches the whispered words before sleep overcomes him.

"My_ world._" _Fin._


End file.
